


3.21

by RenKagami (RenKrajnes)



Series: Star Wars OSF [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenKagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хакс/Финализатор/Старкиллер. О любви Хакса к его орудиям. Не юмор, IC</p>
            </blockquote>





	3.21

Хакс медлил. 

"Старкиллер" было не спасти - поверхность взбухала и разрывалась уродливыми, гноящимися лавой ранами, деревья стонали и падали, дым до слез разъедал глаза. По крайней мере, так говорил себе Хакс - он не мог признаться даже себе, что влага на его щеках не от резкого запаха дыма и пепла, а от острого, неправильного чувства потери.

Когда-то давным-давно мать рассказала маленькому Хаксу, что если дом считать родным и тепло относиться к нему и своей семье, то у дома появится душа - настоящая душа, ясно ощущаемая, как у родного и близкого человека.

У их дома души не было.

А у "Старкиллера" - была.

Хакс не мог поднять шаттл с земли, чувствуя, как разрываются связи, что соединяли его с домом.

Кайло, тяжело дышащий, напряженно вцепившийся бледными, крючковатыми пальцами в пропитавшуюся кровью ткань плаща, с яркой алой раной поперек искаженного болью и шоком лица зашипел тихо и злобно, толкнулся Силой в разум Хакса, неупорядоченный и смешавшийся. И затих на мгновение.

\- Как ты думаешь, погибшие корабли тоже уходят в Великую Силу? - наконец прошептал Кайло, и Хакс коротко выдохнул, представляя "Старкиллер", выныривающий из белого тумана в ином мире, целый и невредимый, без трещин на фокусировочных линзах суперлазера, без проплешин в заснеженном лесу, с расправленными, залеченными листами металла, закрывающими ангары и базы.

Медлить больше было нельзя. "Старкиллер", будто бы поняв, будто бы израненной душой дотянувшийся, прикоснувшийся к душе самого Хакса на секунду замер, позволил поднять шаттл, и исчез бесследно в горящем облаке где-то позади.

Хакс не знал, будет ли душа у его следующего дома.


End file.
